


cuddle break?

by dreamthelov



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthelov/pseuds/dreamthelov
Summary: To Donghyuck, study dates meant actually studying. To his boyfriend, Sungchan, it meant nothing like that.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	cuddle break?

“This is definitely the worst week ever,” Donghyuck whines as soon as his class comes to an end. He doesn’t waste a second to stand up from his seat, before doing a little stretch and letting out a small grunt— note that he had been sitting (read: crouching) for two hours. Renjun who was next to him only chuckles softly.

“You say that like, every week, Hyuck.” The boy says while taking the effort to carry a couple of thick textbooks on his arms. Renjun’s a very good friend of Donghyuck, and long story short, they’ve basically been stuck together ever since they first met as freshmen.

Donghyuck playfully rolls his eyes and takes his bag, “And? You always agreed to it, Huang.” He points out.

Renjun laughs once again, and he cues Donghyuck to exit the lecture hall together. They walk the corridors, long and bustling, filled with obviously worn out college students— them included, “I know. This week’s even worse, though.”

Donghyuck eagerly agrees, stomping his foot lightly as he walks, “Exactly! I hate finals week.”

“Do you wanna study together? I’ll be group studying with Jaemin and Jeno this weekend. I think Chenle is coming along too,”

“Oh, that would be nice. But I already have plans with Sungchan,” He responds, and Renjun only shoots him a playful smile, matched with an attempt in wiggling his eyebrows (he fails miserably on that part). Donghyuck feels his cheeks heat anyway, but he tries to cover it up by snickering and nudging Renjun on the shoulder.

“It’s not like that!”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Renjun says, his facial expression turning to an innocent one. Donghyuck shakes his head. They reached the way out of the building soon enough after that, and they bid a short goodbye to each other.

“Tell Jeno and the others I said hi,” Donghyuck utters to Renjun as he remembers he hadn’t been able to keep in touch with his other colleagues for a while now. The older boy nods at his request, and they finally part ways.

Donghyuck breathes. It was a Friday, finally, and yet that meant he would be spending his weekends facing his reviewers and staying up all night to study for his tests. Weekends meant stressing over his undone works, taking his time to tidy a week’s worth of mess in his apartment and going through the crisis of adulthood. But other than that, at least Donghyuck’s weekends also meant study dates with Sungchan and spending those days with him snuggling on the bed, watching comedy shows or cooking lunch together.

**Donghyuck**

i just finished my class

where r u? is ur class over yet

**Sungchan <3**

;)

The moment Donghyuck reads the text, he feels two hands hold his waist and the heat of someone’s body against his back. His stomach whirls at the familiar feeling and his lips immediately turn into a smile, and when he turns around, he sees no other than Sungchan standing tall in front of him. He takes a moment to stare at his loving boyfriend before pulling him into a hug, burying his head on Sungchan’s chest and letting his scent brush onto him. Sometimes, although they’ve been together for more than a year now, Donghyuck can’t help but think _how the hell_ Sungchan is his.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” Donghyuck asks, pulling apart from their embrace.

Sungchan pretends to think, slightly pouting his lips (which Donghyuck finds really cute by the way), before answering, “Too long that I missed you,” He whines.

Donghyuck giggles over the cheesy response as he stands on the edge of his toes and gives Sungchan a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, exactly where his little hidden mole is. Sungchan smiles in the middle of the kiss as well, and he pulls Donghyuck to him, arms gently wrapped around his back.

“Kidding, I arrived here five minutes ago. I do miss you though, we spend so little time together nowadays.” The taller boy utters.

“I know, and I miss you too,” Donghyuck frowns. Sungchan does as well, his lips pouting.

“Now stop being so cute, will you? Let’s go now.” He says, reaching out a hand in which Sungchan holds in return. They start walking together on the school grounds hand in hand, and it’s almost impossible to not notice the height difference. Sungchan thinks the gap is very cute. Donghyuck almost, almost, agrees to this, but only for the reason that it’s the perfect gap for forehead kisses.

(“That’s because you’re the taller one here,” He inferred as he was busy writing down his notes. Donghyuck only heard his boyfriend let out a soft chuckle, before he felt a gentle pinch on his cheek.

“And you’re the cuter one here, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck looked up from his notes to glance on the younger, “Is that supposed to be a good thing?” He asked, his nose scrunched.

Sungchan grinned, moving next to Donghyuck and hugging him from the side, “Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Good, because you’re not allowed to be cuter than me.”)

Things must go according to plan during the weekends: _study, study, study_ — this is all what Donghyuck’s to-do list says. Studying with his boyfriend on _that_ mood is definitely not included in the list.

Donghyuck knew studying in his place was a bad idea, knowing that it would end up like this: cuddling with Sungchan on the bed for hours on end, eating delivery fast food, all reviewers forgotten. This already happened before, and although they managed to ace their tests, Donghyuck just won’t let that happen today. However, Sungchan is just too stubborn sometimes, and today is definitely one of those days.

“Cuddle break?” The younger offers. Donghyuck almost laughs at the term— not to add, he was the one who came up with this— but he puts on a serious face and focuses on his notes.

“Sungchan, baby, we’ve only studied for like, barely an hour. And stop asking every five minutes or else,” He threatens, pointing a pen to Sungchan’s face in which the younger scrunches his face in response.

“Or else what? You might end up giving in to temptation and cuddle with me?” Sungchan challenges, sticking a tongue out playfully. Donghyuck laughs, hiding the fact that his boyfriend is indeed correct about that remark. Sungchan is good at outwitting him at times, better than anyone else Donghyuck knows, not even the ever so savage Renjun. Mayhaps that’s one of the reasons why he and Sungchan deserve each other.

“Or else you won’t get your cuddles, Jung. Back to studying now, I don’t plan to wing my tests again,”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Sungchan groans, raising both his hands in the air before going back to his textbooks. When Donghyuck thinks the younger boy has finally started to come into his senses and keep his focus on studying, Sungchan speaks again.

“But hey, I found a new studying strategy. A lot of people said it’s really effective, do you wanna hear about it?”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, but he nods as a response while taking a sip from his juice box, “Okay, tell me.”

Sungchan beams and takes out something from his bag, “I have my flashcards here, and there’s a question and answer written on each side of the cards,” He starts, showing the stack of handmade cards to Donghyuck.

“Now you have to read the questions for me, and if I get the answer right you have to give me a kiss—”

“God, I can’t believe I thought you were finally being serious right now.” Donghyuck can’t help but chuckle, massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. At this moment, he thinks about how truly unbelievable his boyfriend is, pulling unpredictable things to him.

(“I can’t keep up with your long legs anymore,” Donghyuck complained, tugging onto the hem of Sungchan’s shirt as they walked. He shouldn’t have thought walking from his place to the nearest fast food chain was a good idea. The younger stopped on his feet and looked back to him with a confused look written on his face.

“I mean I’m tired of walking.”

“Should we hail a taxi?”

Donghyuck shook his head, “No, look, we’re almost there. Carry me on your arms instead?” He joked, and even spread his arms around as if he was ready to be carried by his tall boyfriend. But he didn’t expect Sungchan to actually do it, putting one arm under his legs and another behind his back before lifting him up. Donghyuck could only drop his jaw.

“Like this?” Sungchan asked, not even noticing the people around glaring at them. Donghyuck’s face went red in embarrassment.

“Hey, I was just joking!”)

“Hyuckie, I _am_ being serious! This strategy would be like, an instant motivator, right?” Sungchan eagerly responds before finally breaking into a giggle so contagious, that moments later only the sound of their laughter can be heard filling the atmosphere around Donghyuck’s dining table.

When the laughter dies down, Sungchan leans on the table and inches his face closer to Donghyuck with pleading eyes, “So are we doing this new studying strategy or?” He asks expectantly with a thin smile plastered on his lips. The younger even blinks his eyes rapidly as an attempt to act cute and bait him.

Donghyuck hums.

“No,” He replies before sticking his tongue out. He only laughs when he sees the sight of Sungchan pouting.

**Author's Note:**

> the title and summary kinda a scam LOL but before u ask if they cuddled after studying.. yes they did
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamthelov) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haeist)


End file.
